


over again

by tabismew



Series: yours alternatively one shots, mewgulf [5]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabismew/pseuds/tabismew
Summary: It's never a good idea to go back at your ex lover's place when you still have some feelings but Gulf thought it was definitely worth it.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: yours alternatively one shots, mewgulf [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935901
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167





	over again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm here again. Just stopping by to drop this one shot. Lol. 
> 
> I can assure you that this one has a happy ending. Hahahaha. 
> 
> Enjoy mewgulfing! 💛💛

  
It didn't start hurting until he's at the front door of his and his ex boyfriend’s shared apartment, though. Leaving Joo, his cat, at Mild's house had been really fine, the whole drive had been a bit rough considering the terrible traffic had decided to make an appearance at this time when Gulf had been trying to get there as soon as possible so he could get his things and leave as quick as he can and now there’s a dull throb in his chest that knocking only intensified.

Mew didn't have any slightest idea that he’s coming today. He just told him that he’d stop by at some point this week to collect his stuff, Mew only nodded his head and didn’t say anything after that. It's probably wasn’t the best way to end their three years relationship, definitely didn’t ease any of the pain they had been causing each other. But, things happened in most unexpected way possible.

  
  
It’s not like Gulf wished for this to happen. Everyone probably knew he still loved Mew. He was Gulf's everything, first of everything that was. But, things hadn’t been going the way they wanted them to be. Both of them didn’t know that they were blaming each other for the downfall of their relationship.

Their supposed to be warm nights with each other turned so cold, their fights had been really going on almost everyday, over minuscule things. At one time when both of them were both stressed and drained from work, all they did was to snapped at each other. It was getting too toxic.

Gulf knocked for the first time at the door, Mew answered before his first can even collide with the wood twice. Gulf stood still and lowered his fist, his eyes fixated on Mew's face then looked over his shoulder waiting for him to say something first. 

He kneed he’s a lot of things and being petty and coward might be two of them.

“Gulf, What brings you here?” Mew asks, casually. His big, perfect, and stupid body blocking the door way. Gulf forced himself to look okay, swallowing the aching lump in his throat.

Mew had his hair pulled back, a light sheen of sweat making his forehead sparkle. There's a large towel covering his chest and abs, he was only wearing a black sweatpants.

Gulf forced a small smile trying to hold himself and not to drool at the sight of his smokingly hot ex lover, and he really tried to hold Mew's eye contact because the latter had never been afraid of eye contact.

“Are you busy right now?” Gulf answered him with a question. Mew stood still, just directly staring at Gulf's soul, and Gulf tried to read him at the back of his mind.

“Ah,” Mew said, glancing behind himself, “No, not really.” 

Gulf nodded his head, “I just came to,” He gestured vaguely, “I came to get my other stuff.”

Gulf felt really awkward to even have a conversation with him, before, they would talk for almost ten hours straight, have had a long eloquent conversation about movies, music, pets, about their lives they were sharing, about the future. Mew would listen to Gulf talk from sunset until sunrise and Gulf would do the same. He missed the time when Mew would always caresses his cheeks for hours and tells him how beautiful he was.

Mew had always been there through ups and downs and so did Gulf for him. Gulf was his number one support system, and Gulf still didn’t exactly know how they just fell apart just like that.

“Right,” Mew mumbled, finally he’s the one who break the eye contact, He made a move and had stepped back as he opened the door a bit wider for Gulf to get in. Gulf stepped in past him and glanced around the familiar apartment they had once shared with happy and bad memories.

Gulf smiled a bit as he wandered his eyes and he tried his hardest not to get too sentimental because he didn't live here, not anymore. That’s why he's here, to get his things and leave.

It had been exactly a week since he put his feet inside. Everything was still the same as it was before, there were the same old painting hanging on the white walls, this single sofa was placed still on the left side of the living room and there's a mini table on the side, the minimalist interior felt too nostalgic. 

He even almost tear up when he saw that Mew still didn’t remove their picture on top of study table. They were smiling on the picture, happy and in love. That was seven months ago when they went to Japan to celebrate their three years anniversary, he bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling. He shouldn’t cry about it, he shouldn’t.

Gulf shuffles off into the next room as soon as he got inside their room. The room looked exactly the same, Mew still didn’t chance the bed sheet and Gulf laughs at the sight of his different pairs of shoes and clothes sprawled out on the floor and bed. When they were together, Gulf was always the one to collect Mew's stuff and put them into their designated places.

He picked one of his sunglasses he found inside the cabinet and then started pulling his clothes off of hangers, dropping them in on top of everything else. He even took one of Mew's shirt which he knew would engulf him, he wasn't sure why, but he felt like he needed it.

When he successfully got some of his clothes inside the clothes and put it on his bag, he went to the kitchen and it was exactly the same again as it did last time Gulf was here, last week ago. There's still a dirty glass on the counter that Gulf's knew for sure Mew had a wine in the day he left, and there's a box of pizza left uneaten. Gulf remembered the time when Mew cooked for him every morning and evening because Gulf couldn't cook and Mew was an expert on that. It made the ache in his chest intensified even more and he looked away, letting another deep breathe while he glanced around for anything that belonged specifically to him.

  
  
He tossed some small pile of mails that belonged to him inside his snap back. Once he's cleaned out what's his from the kitchen and bathroom, he walked down the hall to the office space they shared. Mew's desk was a mess, there were books on top of it and some crumpled paper, it had an overflowing shits and well Gulf's desk was neat as always. He put all of his books in the box.

Then, he took some of the little framed pictures around the room, a picture of him and Mew at one of their mutual friend's wedding, another picture of the both of them when they were in Paris, and one with both of their families celebrating Christmas and New Year together. Gulf took the one in Paris and left the other pictures for Mew.

  
  
Gulf did a few laps around the house just to make sure he had everything, and then finally found himself in the living room again, Mew was already sitting on the couch with crossed legs and he was busy scrolling down on his phone.

Gulf cleared his throat and Mew's eyes clicked up, looking over. Gulf hugged the box to his chest and fought the urge to stare longer at Mew. 

Mew pulled himself up from the couch, “You have everything?” He asked, his deep voice was quiet and careful not to show too much of what’s inside his head.

  
  
“Yeah,” Gulf nodded his head, “I got everything.” He said, eyes now glued on the floor.

“You're leaving, then? For good this time?” Mew sounded so sad, like he was scared of Gulf leaving him for good, _this time_. 

Gulf felt that stupid ache in his chest once again. The fast beating of his heart with the feeling of breaking it into pieces. “Yeah, For good, this time.” He managed to forced out of his mouth.

“How's Joo?”

“She’s doing good. You don’t have to worry about the cat. You also have chopper.”

  
Mew nodded and looked down too. _This is it,_ _right_? This wa the end and he should probably leave before he would do something stupid so he turned away slowly and Mew followed him to the door, putting one hand on the handle like he’s not going to let him out.

“Take care of yourself, Gulf.” Mew mumbled, He had never been so hurt by those words until today. He felt so fissure again, and it’s spreading rapidly. He’s just waiting for the pieces to hit the ground. 

“Take care of yourself too, Mew.” He replied, trying to make a decent human conversation without being awkward, but his voice broke a little the moment those words left his mouth.

  
  
“Yeah.” Mew only stated, smiling lightly but didn’t really reach his eyes. 

“We can still be friends, right?” Gulf asked hopefully, although, a little part of him thinks that it'd just make everything worse if they try to be friends again.

“I don't think that's a good idea, Gulf.” Mew muttered, Leave it to him to always be fucking _hurtful_ , leave it to him to break Gulf's heart even more.

Gulf nodded his head slowly and hugged the box a little tighter over his chest, giving a glance on Mew's hand on the doorknob, he noticed how Mew gripped it tightly and then he looked up because he suddenly feels a gentle touch to his cheek, his eyes settled on Mew's intense yet sad eyes.

“Can you stay for one more day?” Mew whispered, The tone of his voice was soft, maybe the softest tone Gulf had ever heard from him, “I never wanted to hurt you.” He added, and Gulf sucked on his lip, he bit it so hard that he thought it would bleed, and soothed it over with his tongue.

“I never wanted to hurt you too.” Gulf says in return, He’s looking at Mew's eyes and he couldn't look away anymore, there would always be something in his eyes that Gulf always finds himself lost in. He had always been captivated and fascinated by his absolute gorgeous features and he couldn't believe he’s about to walk out of his life.

Well, It’s not entirely like that, and they both knew it. Even though Mew said that staying as friends was not a good idea, they’re in the same circle of friends, both of their families were really close and they would see each other at some occasions. That would be hard, really. 

Mew pulled his hand away from Gulf's cheek and tale the box from his hand, setting it down in one smooth movement. Gulf didn't know what to do, though, so he just stood still awkwardly, hands empty and hanging uselessly by his sides. Then, Mew took a step forward and for a moment, Gulf felt hot all of a sudden.

  
  
And he knew all to himself that he had never loved anyone else this much.

Gulf loved Mew, He could write bunch of poems just talking about his eyes, his stupid nose and his jaw. He had never loved someone else quite this fiercely, he questioned himself why he's leaving the love of his life, but then again, the both of them didn't try to fix the problems themselves, they thought it couldn’t be fixed anymore because they're tired, and everything else had consumed them. It's hard, and it baffled him why they let go of each other that quickly because they had promised to each other that no matter what happens, no matter how many problems they had to face, they just need to go back to the reason why they're together, the reason why they got together almost four years ago in the first place, and the reason was they loved each other.

  
  
He couldn't remember when was the last he craved for a kiss from Mew but then he remembered he always loved his kisses, soft and feverish, name it. Gulf thought maybe they're both such an idiot, and they don't get to decide how this would. Gulf's gaze was intense, Mew didn't hesitate, and Gulf too, and there's second when they lock eyes and they're kissing, lips against lips for the first in two weeks.

They're bodies mold together seamlessly, Mew’s hands found his hips and Gulf grasped at his shoulder. The kiss was soft, Just how Gulf liked it.

  
  
They kiss until they have to catch their breathes, they kiss until they couldn't, and they pull away, staring at each other.

“Gulf,” Mew was murmuring, words pressed into the side of Gulf's neck, “Just one last time, please. Can you please stay with me?”

Gulf shut his eyes close from the sound of Mew's pleading voice, _I should leave,_ but then he missed him, he missed his touch, he missed laying his head on Mew's chest and he missed sleeping next to him. “Yeah, Okay,” Gulf breathed.

He felt Mew smiled against his neck, but instead of letting go, He held Gulf's waist tightly, like he really didn’t want to let go of him, “I miss you.” He whispered, “Why do you have to leave me?”

Gulf swallowed a throat, he thought he was ready for those questions but he bet not because the moment Mew asked him, it hurts, because he questioned himself too, _Why am I leaving him?_ He suddenly felt a prick of tears fell down his cheeks, and he slightly sniffed.

Mew's head moved and he tried to hold more onto Gulf, and Gulf couldn’t help but to tighten his grip on Mew's shoulder, He also didn't want to let go.

“Do you still love me?” Mew asked, quietly.

_Is that even a question?_

Gulf didn’t hesitate to answer, “I love you.”

“If you love me then why are you leaving me?” Mew murmured, “Are you tired? You're tired of me?”

  
  
Gulf shook his head, “Mew. That's not…. That’s not why.” 

“Then why?”

Gulf took a deep breathe before he started speaking again, “Because we were hurting each other way too much. We were always fighting, We're blaming each other, I just….I thought it was getting too toxic and you never cared about me anymore.”

Mew moved his head away from Gulf's neck as he pulled away from their embrace, He smiled painfully, “That’s not true.” He mumbled, “You’re the first person I always think about when I wake up. You’re the last person I always think about when I'm about to fall asleep. I always cared. You always made me feel better and I know the last few months I wasn’t the best boyfriend and I got caught up with work but you know I cared.”  


  
Hearing those words from Mew hits really different because all he thought was he didn’t care anymore, or maybe he's just falling out of love but hearing him now, with his reassuring words, Gulf felt like a dumbass. “I’m sorry.” 

“What are you apologizing for? It’s not your fault. It's mine.” 

Gulf shook his head, He won't let Mew take all the blame because he knows he had a fault too. “No, We're both at fault for this.” 

Mew just gave him a soft smile, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Then why are we being like this? I want to fix this, I want to get you back. I don’t want you to ever leave me.” Mew mumbled, grabbing both of Gulf's hands and held them tightly, “Do you want to fix this too?” 

Gulf nodded his head because _yes_ , He wanted to fix everything. He wanted to fix their relationship because he still believed in their love, And, they were such an idiot. “Yes, I want to fix this.”

  
  
Mew smiled though, and his stupid handsome smile was back. Then it was fast, Mew's hand slide over Gulf's hips and down, under his ass. Gulf gasped as Mew lifted him so easy and he wrapped Gulf's legs around his waist.

  
  
Mew got them to the couch and laid them without breaking their bodies apart and Gulf felt the need to grab Mew's head and gripped his hair, tugged them down and kissed him intensely, memorizing the taste of him once again while Mew slipped his hands under Gulf's soft fabric shirt. Mew kissed him hard filling the time where he couldn’t kiss Gulf for the last two weeks, and pulling away just to get Gulf's shirt off over his head.

  
  
Mew threw Gulf's shirt somewhere in the middle of the room and he didn't waste no time as he tugged of his own shirt too, followed by his pants and Gulf could see Mew's hard member through his boxers, he's just as excited as him. It's been exactly two months since they had sex and he missed how Mew felt inside of him.

  
  
The both of them locked gazes and Mew was slamming their lips together again, rocking his hips up and down firmly against Gulf. And Gulf knew he's kind of straining inside his underwear, then he tried to move his hand down his belt successfully tearing them out of his pants, then he pulled his pants down until it was nearly on his knee, He heard Mew laughs and breaks away from their kiss.

  
  
“You should've asked me to remove it for you. I would be more willing to do so.” Mew said, as Gulf blushed hard. His _boyfriend_ (?) again, put a soft kiss on Gulf's nose as he removed his pants down all the way from his knee and tossed them aside.  


  
And Mew was back at devouring his lips as they go at it like that until Gulf was so hard and whimpering, and Mew pulled away without any word. He stumbled off the couch and wiped the sweat away forming on his forehead, looking down at Gulf with so much fondness in his eyes.

Those looked always did something to Gulf, It would always make him blush no matter how many years they had been together. Mew affected him in every way possible.

  
  
“Let's continue this to our bed?” Mew asked.

  
  
Gulf nodded his head because bed is more comfortable to have sex than the couch although he remembered how many times they had sex on that sofa. He scrambled off the couch quickly, following Mew up the stairs into their bedroom. And once the door is closed, Mew kissed him, dragging him across the room and Gulf was on the mattress whimpering and moaning as Mew removed both of their boxers, their cocks rubbing off each other as Gulf bit onto his neck, leaving some marks that he knew it'd be there for the next five days. Mew always loved it, marking him good with no hesitation and Gulf loves it anyways.

  
  
It's quick, with lube produced from who knew where and two fingers in his ass before he's even ready for one. And Gulf felt the tingling sensation when Mew hit his sweet spot making him arch his back in pleasure. It felt so so so good but it'd be more good if Mew's cock was inside.

  
  
“Mew,” He moaned, “Please,”

  
  
“What is it, baby?” Mew teased him, as he felt his boyfriend's lips kisses his thighs. 

“Please....”

  
  
“Please, what?” He's such a fucking tease.

  
  
“Just get inside me!” Gulf said, loud enough for Mew. “Put your cock inside me and make love to me.”

  
  
Mew cackled and laughed as he finally pulled his fingers out of Gulf and then he finally sank into him, it's like every night they had ever had came flooding right back to him. Mew gave him enough time to adjust and relax then when he's good, Mew drew his hips out slowly, only to slam them back in. His pace was relentless off the bat, with a kind of desperation both of them loved.

  
  
Mew had Gulf's back arching within the moments, had him screaming on top of his lungs, they didn't need words to express how much it felt good, just the moans coming from both of their lips were enough for them to know that they were enjoying the moment of making love again.

  
  
Mew got a hand around Gulf's hard member, and then it's all over. Gulf lasted a total of just five second before he's tensing up and coming, head spinning with the force of it. It might be the overflowing emotions, the lack of air, or the weight of Mew's body on top of him, and Gulf nearly passed out right then and there.

  
  
Mew didn't follow too far behind, coming just as hard into the condom Gulf didn't remember him putting. Mew's still inside him and there's already cum leaking outside his hole and few moments later he pulled out of him, and when he finally did, Gulf took the chance to roll onto his side and try to catch his breath. Mew tossed the condom and then laid down beside him on his back.

  
  
They pant wordlessly for a few moments, eyes closed and bodies tired. When Gulf finally opened his eyes he saw that Mew was already looking at him, eyes full of adoration.

  
  
“I love you, baby.” Mew said, moving closer to pull him and lay Gulf's head onto his chest. “And I'm sorry.”

  
  
“I love you too,” Gulf answered, “I'm sorry too, babe. We're both an idiots, Aren't we?”

  
  
“You're not an idiot, I am.” Mew encountered, caressing his cheek, “Don't you ever leave me again. You will always be stuck with me for as much as we live.”

“I don't want to leave again. I will always be here with you.” Gulf claimed. He felt so emotional as he felt another tear slip out of his eyes, rolling across the bridge of his nose and down his other cheek, he sniffled again.

  
  
Mew noticed it. “Hey, Why are you crying?”

  
  
Gulf shook his head, “I just love you so much and I think I'm pregnant.” He joked.

  
  
Mew looked down at him and he stared at Gulf for a second, “Don't worry, You know I'll make an honest man out of you.”

  
Gulf smiled, They're quite for a few moments, lost in their heads and hearts. Mew held him in his arms protectively, and he held him like that, like if he let go Gulf might disappear again.

  
  
“Mew?”  


  
“Hmm?”

  
  
“I think we should get our cat at Mild's place. I left her there.” Gulf said, remembering that left their cat to Mild.

  
  
Mew smiled at him, “Right now?”

  
  
“No because I still have something in my mind.” Gulf said, smiling at his boyfriend.

  
  
“What is it?”

  
“To ride you.” Gulf said, pulling away from Mew's embrace and placed his ass right onto Mew’s cock.

  
  
Mew's laughter filled the room as he grabbed Gulf's face and kissed him hard. “Who am I to decline such a good offer?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter! Username is the same as the one I am using here. (@tabismew) 💛


End file.
